The present invention in various embodiments relates generally the gloss inherent in the hardcopy of image data be it pictorial or text. More particularly, this invention relates to halftoned image data and the control of differential gloss when that halftone image data is printed into hardcopy.
It is desirable to have a way to protect against the copying of a document. Most desirably in a manner that part of the content can be readily observed by a human reader but not by a copier scanner. It is desirable that such a solution also have a minimum impact in its digital processing overhead requirements as well as minimizing any storage requirements. One approach is where an image is printed using clear toner or ink, creating a difference in reflected light and diffused light that can be discerned by a human reader by holding the paper at an angle, but can not be detected by a copier scanner which is restricted to reading at right angles to the page.
There has been a need for a printer that can print a page that can be read but not copied. One method, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,346 and 5,695,220, is to use a particular white toner and a particular white paper that are designed to have different diffused light characteristics at different angles. Of course, this system requires special, matched paper and toner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,512 to Hanna, there is illustrated, for example, a system for producing non-copyable prints. In a xerographic printer, text is printed using clear toner. Thus, the only optical difference between toner and non-toner portions of the page is in the reflectivity. The plastic toner will reflect more light than the paper. A human reader can now read the image by holding the page at such an angle that the eye will intercept the reflected light from the toner, producing a contrast between the lighter appearing toner and the darker appearing paper. However, a copier scanner is always set up to avoid reflected light, by supplying light at an oblique angle and reading at a right angle. In this case, the diffused light is approximately equal for both toned and untoned surfaces, the scanner will detect no difference and the copier will not be able to copy the original.
Another approach taken to provide a document for which copy control is provided includes digital watermarking. As an example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,752 to Knox, there is illustrated a method for generating watermarks in a digitally reproducible document which are substantially invisible when viewed including the steps of: (1) producing a first stochastic screen pattern suitable for reproducing a gray image on a document; (2) deriving at least one stochastic screen description that is related to said first pattern; (3) producing a document containing the first stochastic screen; (4) producing a second document containing one or more of the stochastic screens in combination, whereby upon placing the first and second document in superposition relationship to allow viewing of both documents together, correlation between the first stochastic pattern on each document occurs everywhere within the documents where the first screen is used, and correlation does not occur where the area where the derived stochastic screens occur and the image placed therein using the derived stochastic screens becomes visible.
For each of the above patents and citations the disclosures therein are totally incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
As disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/159,423 entitled “HALFTONE IMAGE GLOSS CONTROL FOR GLOSSMARKS”, to inventors Shen-ge Wang, Beilei Xu, and Chu-heng Liu (cross referenced and incorporated above), there is provided an arrangement and methodology which will control gloss and allow manipulation for glossmarks without requiring special toners/inks or paper/substrates, nor require the superimposition of additional prints to allow viewing. However, with such an arrangement and methodology, there is inherent a requirement for additional electronic processing beyond that otherwise normally needed. There may also be increased storage requirements entailed as well. It would therefore be desirable to minimize the impact of such required additional electronic processing with a variant providing a further improved methodology for the manipulation of inherent gloss.
The present invention relates to a method for variable glossmark control comprising segmenting an image of interest into a main area and a segment area. Selection is made of a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone. The first halftone is applied to the main area and at least some portion of the segment area. The second halftone is applied to the remaining portion of the segment area to produce a variable glossmark.
The present invention also relates to a method for variable glossmark control comprising segmenting an image of interest into a main area and a segment area. Selection is made of a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation, a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone, and a third halftone different from the first halftone and the second halftone. The first halftone is applied to at least some portion of the segment area. The second halftone is applied to the remaining portion of the segment area to produce a variable glossmark. The third halftone is applied to the main area.